1 sur 14 000 605
by Zarryn
Summary: Sur les 14 000 605 possibles dénouements, il n'y en avait qu'un seul où ils sortaient victorieux. Strange n'avait pas le choix, il devait croire en ses visions de l'avenir, il devait avoir foi en la pierre du temps et faire le nécessaire pour que se réalise ce futur-là, même si à court terme ses actions n'avaient pas de sens. [Infinity War]


Bonjour à tous

De retour sur ff après longtemps et je n'avais pas prévu que ce soit sur ce fandom là mais bon. Je viens enfin de voir infinity war et j'ai été méga inspiré pour cet OS, écrit très rapidement après visionnage du film.

Petit OS sans prétentieux que je poste rapidement aussi car je sais que sinon je n'oserais pas.

Bonne lecture.

Disclaimer : Marvel, Avengers ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne gagne rien à écrire cela. J'emprunte juste l'univers le temps d'une fiction.

* * *

« Arrêtez »

Cette phrase était simplement sortie de la bouche du maitre des arts mystiques. Une intonation que Tony n'avait jamais perçue. Un mélange entre un ordre et une supplique.

C'est la partie supplique qui saisit Tony, du peu qu'il le connaissait, ceci n'était pas dans les coutumes de l'autre homme. Mais cela n'était rien par rapport à ce qui allait suivre.

« Epargnez le Thanos, et je vous offrirai la pierre » déclara Strange.

Le maitre de la pierre du temps était devenu fou. Impossible. N'avait-il pas déclaré lui-même plus tôt que si un choix devait être fait entre sauver Tony, Peter ou alors protéger la pierre, il n'hésiterait pas une seconde à les laisser mourir ?

Et voilà que dans un élan de noblesse il allait risquer le destin de l'univers tout entier pour sauver un simple être humain, mais pourquoi ? Il ne pouvait pas le laisser faire.

« Non » gémit Stark tout en crachant son propre sang, utilisant le peu de force en lui.

Le docteur savait que le milliardaire ne survivrai pas si jamais Thanos lui assénait un ultime coup. Il ne pouvait le laisser faire.

Il se rappela la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Stark plus tôt avant le combat.

En tentant de voir les multiples futurs et pouvoir prévoir les tactiques à adopter pour sortir vainqueurs, il s'était aperçu que les statistiques n'étaient véritablement pas en leurs faveurs.

Sur les 14 000 605 possibles dénouements, il n'y en avait qu'un seul où ils sortaient victorieux.

Strange n'avait pas le choix, il devait croire en ses visions de l'avenir, il devait avoir foi en la pierre du temps et faire le nécessaire pour que se réalise ce futur-là, même si à court terme ses actions n'avaient pas de sens.

Dans cet avenir, le seul où finalement Thanos était vaincu, il avait vu Iron Man, il avait vu Tony Stark vivant, il avait vu le rôle essentiel que cet homme tenait dans la chute de leur ennemi.

Si Tony mourait aujourd'hui, alors il n'y aurait aucun espoir pour cet avenir, aucun espoir pour l'univers, ils avaient déjà perdu.

Alors Stephen avait fait ce qu'il devait faire. Il avait choisi de céder la pierre du temps à Thanos. Il fallait accepter de perdre cette bataille pour pouvoir gagner la guerre.

L'ancien neurochirurgien savait que le prix à payer serait élevé, que la moitié de l'univers souffrirait de cette décision. Il ignorait s'il y aurait un moyen de rattraper les conséquences de cet acte. Cependant ce n'est pas comme si il avait le choix.

Sa clairvoyance lui avait déjà montré qu'à ce stade, Thanos s'emparerait de la pierre de toute façon, il ne pouvait plus rien faire à part sauver Stark et croire au futur.

Strange croisa le regard affaibli et suppliant de Stark. Il ne suppliait pas pour sa propre vie, au contraire et ils le savaient tous les deux.

La décision du docteur était cependant prise. Iron man ne pouvait pas comprendre, il n'avait pas vu ce que lui-même avait vu. Cela devait se passer ainsi. Dans cette version de l'univers où Thanos perdait, eux-mêmes perdraient beaucoup. La moitié de l'humanité disparaîtrait, c'était une phase obligatoire. Une guerre nécessite parfois des sacrifices, parfois de faire des choix douloureux.

Alors qu'il contemplait une dernière fois la pierre du temps, Strange prit la décision la plus dur, et pourtant nécessaire, de toute sa vie.

C'est ainsi qu'il fit glisser la gemme sacré vers ce colosse diabolique.

Au moment où il s'en saisit, le médecin savait que cette manche ci était finie.

C'est à cet instant que Starlord fit une tentative supplémentaire pour stopper Thanos. Inutile. Ils avaient déjà donné tout ce qu'ils avaient et ça n'avait pas suffi.

Le maitre de cinq des six pierres d'infinité ne perdit pas plus de temps avec eux, il avait déjà eu ce qu'il voulait. Il disparut dans un vortex sombre.

Stark utilisait les dernières fonctionnalités de son armure qui avaient survécu à Thanos pour tenter de se soigner. Il se pulvérisa sur sa peau blessé un mélange de cicatrisant, de composé hémostatique et autres actifs breveté de la Stark Industries.

Son regard confus se posa sur le maitre des arts mystiques.

« Pourquoi avoir fait ça ? »

« On entre dans la phase finale » répondit simplement le docteur

Quelques minutes passèrent et chacun rassembla ses forces, aidant les autres à se mettrent debout. Iron Man ignora Strange. Pour lui il avait fait une erreur. Sa vie ne valait pas que l'autre homme sacrifie l'univers. Il était frustré, se disant intérieurement qu'il était autant coupable de Strange. C'est lui qui avait insisté pour aller affronter ce monstre sur son terrain et il n'avait pas réussi à l'arrêter. Sans doute aurait-il mieux valu qu'il laisse le médecin dans son temple à protéger sa pierre plutôt que de le laisser jouer au héro.

Peter Parker s'approcha du milliardaire, l'aidant à se relever puis une chose se passa.

Un sentiment d'angoisse envahit Tony. Tout le monde autour de lui disparaissait, ne laissant derrière eux qu'un nuage de poussière. Thanos, ça ne pouvait être que lui. Il avait les pierres, les six et eux, avaient échoué.

Rien ne pouvait être fait pour stopper cette folie.

Stephen Strange observa la scène. Il savait ce qui allait se passer. Il allait disparaitre lui aussi. Sans doute le médecin aurait-il aimé avoir le temps d'informer Tony du pourquoi et du comment. Il aurait voulu lui expliquer son choix, lui dire de continuer la bataille, qu'il était la clé de la victoire. Mais Strange savait qu'il n'aurait le temps pour rien de tout cela. L'autre homme était tellement buté qu'il ne l'aurait peut-être d'ailleurs pas cru.

Il avait mis en marche l'avenir dans le bon sens. Maintenant il ne restait plus qu'à prier, croire au destin, croire en Tony Stark.

Le maitre mystique utilisa les quelques secondes qui lui restait pour transmettre un dernier message.

« Tony, il n'y avait pas d'autres moyens »

Il saisit le regard d'Iron Man, un regard qu'il ne sut déchiffrer.

Il espérait en disparaissant que Stark comprendrait. Il n'y avait qu'un seul chemin à emprunter et c'était celui-là. Sur toute cette multitude de chemin, c'était le seul.

1 sur 14 000 605 précisément.

* * *

Voilà, c'est modeste comme je vous l'ai dit. J'avais besoin de trouver une raison aux paroles de Strange. Puis expliquer son revirement de « je vous laisserais mourir » à « épargnez le, je vous donne la pierre »

Oui peut être que c'est juste de l'amitié envers son collègue qu'il ne veut pas laisser mourir et que je vois trop un Sherlock rationnel derrière Strange, peut-être… Non il est trop futé Strange. Voici donc ma proposition/théorie.

Votre avis ? La réponse en 2019.


End file.
